


Always Carter

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last day for Colonel Samantha Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Carter

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #04 "the last time"

This was the last day for Colonel Samantha Carter.

She should have been nervous, maybe even scared, but she wasn't. In fact, she was practically buzzing with anticipation.

Because today, she was getting married.

Of course, most people assumed that when Sam got married, she would keep her own surname. It fit with their image of her as an enlightened modern woman and a tough-as-nails Air Force officer.

Before now, she would probably have agreed with them. Why should she change who she was just because she'd gotten married?

Jack had changed her mind. Like he'd changed her life from the moment they met.

She had waited a long time for this.

To stand in the 'Gate room, decorated with flowers and ribbons. To face the man she loved and exchange vows they'd already been keeping for years now. To be dipped into a wild kiss as they were announced as husband and wife.

Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill.

Sam liked the sound of that. She'd even had her uniforms' name tabs changed, all ready for when she got back from their honeymoon.

She was actually surprised at how easy it was to think of herself by his name, how right it had felt to see his name on her uniform.

Today had been the last day she would be called 'Sam Carter'. By the time they got back from two weeks on the beaches of PX-1294, all her paperwork would have gone through, and she'd be, officially, 'Carter- _O'Neill_ '.

"Hey," said a low voice, bringing her thoughts back to the fact that she was dancing with her new husband.

Jack smiled. "You were thinking too loud again, Carter," he teased. "I might just have to kiss you again..."

Sam beat him to it.

Jack, she thought, could _always_ call her 'Carter'.

THE END


End file.
